


The Failed Drift Test

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Highlander: The Series, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crack, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, crossovers, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sonora, who asked for a Methos/Capt. Jack Harkness jaeger pilot fic. Rating for language and implied sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failed Drift Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



It shouldn’t have worked, and maybe they shouldn’t have ever been put into Drift testing together, but hell, the PPDC was taking practically anyone, and Jack figured - what the hell, it wasn’t going to fuck up the timeline (much) because he was going to find some handy-dandy excuse as soon as they tried to make him a full pilot - like being completely on the other side of the universe. The poor, helpless-looking, lanky tech with a big nose they pulled out of Engineering to Drift with him at the last minute looked positively scared. Ten seconds into the Drift, Jack realizes why - and laughs at the grand joke the Universe is having on him.

Of all the people he could’ve found to Drift with, he finds the Earth's oldest immortal, who’d been hoping to coast through this latest world disaster in typical “I didn’t really help so much as nudge the right people in the right direction” fashion. Methos looks at Jack, nods, and as one, they deliberately futz with the connection, ensuring that neither of them make it past this checkpoint.

Jack’s not surprised when later, Methos seeks him out - to buy his silence, perhaps, or maybe curiosity. Either way, Jack doesn’t care as long as Methos keeps kissing him and stroking him like the world’s gonna end tomorrow.


End file.
